


Easter Livin'

by Vyper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyper/pseuds/Vyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Jasper and Monty are forced to help out with the local Easter celebration for kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Livin'

Today was Easter. Far more importantly, today was the weekend. A break from school. That's why it was so unfair that Monty and Jasper had to spend the whole day looking after kids.

It was safe to say that they weren't there by choice. No; if they could have chosen, they would have been inside, in a room hazy with smoke- clothing optional. They definitely wouldn't have been sober, anyway.

Unfortunately, they didn't get a say in the matter. They'd gotten caught skipping class together. They might have gotten off with just a warning, or even detention, except that it was the third time in two weeks. They hadn't been very good at being quiet lately, apparently.

So instead of detention, which clearly wasn't teaching them any sort of lesson, they'd been given community service. 7 hours. In a turn of events that had been termed fortunate by their principal, but felt more like a deliberately cruel joke, there was a special event that needed volunteers, and it lasted almost exactly 7 hours.

The day came, and the two teenagers found themselves being stuffed into old suits and dropped off at the park. Their parents had carpooled (their parents always carpooled). When they got there, they saw that they weren't the only teenagers helping out. They were, however, the only ones wearing such stiff clothing. Everyone else was mostly just wearing normal clothing, maybe a bit cleaner than usual.

“We _told_ them not to make us wear this.” Jasper hissed. Their mothers had been really excited to see them helping in the community, even if it was only because they had to, and they hadn't wanted their sons to be under-dressed. They may have swung a bit too far in the other direction. 

It took approximately 0.02 seconds for the boys to start removing their jackets. They untied their ties as best as they could, which wasn't saying much, and they both undid the top buttons on their shirts. In terms of clothing, they were each a mirror image of the other. And they both looked completely ridiculous.

As they approached the main table in the park, a woman whose smile was a bit too big to feel normal interrupted them. “Oh, hello! You're the two boys Mr. Hatfield sent over; Monty and Jasper, right?” They both nodded uncomfortably. “That's great! Wonderful. Now, if you guys could just  hide these eggs-” she handed them a basket of small, round, plastic-covered chocolates- “that would be amazing. Okay? Perfect. I hope you guys really have a great, appropriate time today!”

Monty and Jasper watched her leave.  As soon as they were sure she wasn't coming back, they stole some of the eggs and stuffed them in their pockets. If they were going to be doing charity, shouldn't they get something back? Besides, it was good for kids to share. Especially if they didn't know they were doing it.

The pair headed off with the rest of the eggs and started hiding them in random places. It wouldn't be any good to make this too easy for the kids; they had to learn hard work. With that principle in mind, Monty buried three of them two feet under a bush. Some of the eggs ended up in trees, many more buried, some just thrown in piles around the park. A few of the eggs they did well with, such as the ones that they put into the bushes and shrubs. 

They were just arranging some into a picture of a giant egg when one of the other volunteers called out that some of the kids had arrived and they had to stop hiding eggs. Neither Jasper nor Monty bothered wiping off the dirt stains on their knees.

While the other volunteers greeted the kids and pointed them towards the play area, Monty and Jasper stood awkwardly to the side and watched the kids come in, nodding politely when someone looked at them. Once all of the kids had arrived, they were given some time to play. Jasper and Monty took the opportunity to steal a few chips from the snack bowl, and maybe a juice pouch or two. 

Eventually it was time for the kids to have lunch. It took a total of 15 minutes just to get them to sit down, and even then, they seemed physically incapable of being quiet. When everything was more or less settled down and in hand, Monty figured that they weren't needed there at the moment and tugged on Jasper's sleeve, jerking his head towards the woods. Jasper nodded and the pair backed subtly up until they were content that no one was looking at them, at which point they  turned and ran the rest of the way into the woods.

“About time,” Jasper started, “Today's been-” He got cut off by the taste of Monty's mouth and the unexpected sensation of being up against a tree. 

He pulled back for a second, looking at Monty. “What?” Monty asked. “We should enjoy ourselves somehow.” Jasper saw very little wrong with that reasoning, and the two resumed their previous activity. 

They weren't sure how much time passed, but it didn't feel like much, before they were interrupted by a high pitched voice asking what they were doing. It took about a second for them to be two feet away from each other. A little girl stood in front of them, looking up expectantly.

“W- There was something on his  chin .” Jasper tried.

The girl looked doubtful. “So use a napkin, not your mouth.”

“It was chocolate.” 

“Why were your hands in his hair?” The little girl asked, turning to Monty.

“I- I was combing it.”

She eyed Jasper's head. “It doesn't look very neat.”

Monty sighed. “That's why I was combing it.”

“My mommy says that's called gay.”

“ Yeah, well, we're not gay.” Monty said, using the tone of voice that his parents did when they meant that the conversation was over. The girl shrugged and turned around, heading back towards the camp. The two teenagers followed her.

Passing Monty, Jasper whispered, “Joke's on her.” They both cracked up laughing, and the little girl looked back at them with a mixture of disapproval and disdain that they weren't used to seeing on a child.

When they reached camp again, it was almost time for the kids to look for the eggs.  One of the volunteer women sent them a strange look, and they both signaled back with a 'T' and pretended they'd just been taking a break. The woman smiled and nodded understandingly.

As the children searched for the eggs, Monty and Jasper discreetly ate the ones in their pockets. Jasper was about to start on his fifth when he and Monty noticed a kid starting to sniffle. Even though neither of them had ever been particularly big fans of kids, they felt bad. It was obvious what he was crying about; he only had three eggs in his basket, and these 'eggs' were pathetically small. 

“Hey, kid!” Monty waved the child over. Surprised, and a little confused, the boy did as he was told. When he reached them, Monty sighed and gave him some of the eggs from his pocket. Following suit, Jasper did the same. The boy cheered up a bit, but was clearly embarrassed that he'd needed help.

To make him feel better, Jasper started to tell a story. Monty was surprised; Jasper wasn't great with words.  It only took a few seconds for him to recognize which story Jasper was telling and have to stifle his laughter. “...And at that point,” Jasper continued, “the mailbox caught fire, and we started to realize that maybe it hadn't been the best idea...”

As Jasper finished that one, some of the other kids started drawing nearer. Monty followed the story with the tale of the time that he and Jasper had accidentally flooded the supermarket. The tale was a fond memory, even if they'd had to 'help' at the store for free for the next two years to pay it off. 

By the time he was done with that story, most of the kids were sitting down in front of the pair, fascinated. Several of the teenagers were holding back laughter, and the adults were, for the most part, horrified. They tried to get the children to go back to looking the eggs, even though no one had found one for the past ten minutes anyway, or play in the park. It didn't take a genius to realize that neither Jasper nor Monty was exactly the greatest influence. 

Unfortunately, the attempts of the adults were futile. The storytellers had quite a few tales racked up from over the years. When the kids had to leave, most of them left unwillingly. Eventually, the kids were all gone, and it was time to start cleaning up. Jasper used the tablecloth to hold everything on the table and throw it all away at once, and Monty poured soapy water on the table to 'clean' it. 

They were digging up some of the buried eggs when Monty's parents came to pick them up. They had to pick up their jackets and ties from where they'd left them, which took a bit of time, because neither of them could remember exactly where that was. 

Monty's parents weren't thrilled; the teens didn't seem to have learned anything, their jackets were ruined, and both of them had their hair in a complete mess. Still, at least they'd gotten them outside, so the day wasn't a total loss.

Unexpectedly, and not for the same reasons, Jasper and Monty were thinking the same thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever really written so it's not great and I'm a bit nervous. Also, I meant to post it yesterday while it was actually Easter, but my account wasn't set up yet.


End file.
